


Fraternising with the Enemy

by cactiem



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A certain tall boy catches your eye on the ice. The only problem is that he plays for your rival team. Let's just say some people aren't happy about it.





	1. Blue is Your Colour

You clasped your hands over your mouth, trying to warm them up. Every year you seem to forget how cold the rink is and every time you forget your gloves. You were sat, watching intently as the puck got passed from player to player only to be intercepted by a person in blue. It was the first game of the season and it just so happened to be against your teams rivals, the Riverdale Leafs. An already intense game became even more intense but you wouldn't change it for the world. You enjoyed it, the atmosphere at hockey games was your favourite.

 

Your eyes followed the Riverdale player who possessed the puck. It was the same one that caught your eye earlier. He was tall, even by hockey player standards, and you just remember watching him and, who you assume to be, his best friend goofing around during practice. You couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the sight of these two idiots being surrounded by people who were being serious.

 

The sound of buzzer signalled a goal and you jumped out of your seat cheering which earned a few annoyed looks as you were cheering for the other team. You ignored their judgment and continued clapping, cheering loudly while they celebrated the goal. It definitely didn't go unnoticed by the team whose colours you were donning. That was an issue you'd have to handle later. Right now, you didn't care.

 

The game ended with Riverdale winning. You were in the parking lot leaning against your car as you waited for the team to come out. "Well if it isn't our number one fan." Someone chuckled. You looked up from your phone and saw that it was the guy you had your eye on.

 

"What can I say? I know a good play when I see it." You shrugged trying to hide the heat rising to your cheeks. "Congrats on the winning goal by the way."

 

"You see, you're talking like someone in blue but you're wearing green." Sweet Pea teased. "It's very confusing."

 

"I'm just congratulating a good play. It's not that confusing." You told him with a hint of playfulness in your tone. "Besides, green is my colour, don't you think?"

 

Your conversation was soon cut short by Sweet Pea's teammates coming out. He made a gesture that he'll be one minute before leaning down to you and whispered in your ear. "I bet you'll look even better in blue." You bit your lip trying to hide the uncontrollable grin that was fighting to appear.

 

"You didn't tell me your name!" You shouted after the boy. He turned around and shrugged before continuing to the bus. You watched as he walked away leaving you with his number and last name.


	2. Not a Big Deal

Lying in bed, your finger hovered over the send button only to go back to the backspace one, deleting the message you’ve typed out over and over again. After your encounter at the hockey game, you searched on Instagram for, the boy who you now know is named, Sweet Pea. You kept hesitating sending him a message. You didn’t want to come off as creepy nor do you know what to say. You closed the app and went to FaceTime, clicking on your friend, Astrid's name. "Hey." She greeted once she picked up.

 

"Hey." You returned.

 

"You’re smiley, what’s going on?" Astrid said, noticing the smile you were still wearing from before.

 

"I may have met a guy." You told her and she gasped, asking you to spill everything and you did. You told her that you met at the hockey game she missed and how he was cute. You then mentioned you didn’t know how to message him, and whether you should or not.

 

"Of course you should message him! Just send him a simple hey." Astrid said, parting her wisdom on you.

 

"I don’t know." You sighed, hesitant about messaging him. You enjoyed the short conversation the two of you had before Sweet Pea had to leave and while you may not know much about the hockey player you wanted to get to know him. Something may come out of messaging him or you could find out that you don’t connect. Either way, you knew that you’d regret it if you didn’t send that message.

 

"If you don’t do it, I will and you know I will." She warned and you knew she wasn’t playing. Astrid was the friend who would push you to take risks, to live life to it’s fullest.

 

"Okay, hold on." You told her as you clicked out of the app, but not hanging up, and went to Instagram pulling up Sweet Pea’s profile. You went into his dm's and sent him a simple hey with a smiley face. "It’s done."

 

"Yay! Now we wait."

 

The two of you spoke for a few minutes before hanging up as you both had studying to do. Instead of going straight for your biology book you went back to Instagram, looking through Sweet Pea’s profile which mainly consisted of hockey and his friends. He didn’t post much so there wasn’t many to look through. You went back to your dm's and saw that Sweet Pea hasn’t messaged you let alone read it. You also saw that his last story was taken two hours ago. He could either be busy right now or ignoring you. You couldn’t help but feel deflated at the latter option.

 

Your contemplating was interrupted by stomping upstairs followed by the slamming of your bedroom door. You looked up lazily, rolling your eyes at the pissed off boy standing at the end of your bed. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Eli."

 

"What the hell was that, Y/N?!" Elias exclaimed. You threw your phone to the side, your attention now fully on him.

 

"What are you talking about?" You asked, feigning ignorance. You knew exactly what he was talking about.

 

"Don’t, Y/N. You know exactly what I’m talking about. What were you thinking cheering for the other team, our rivals? Do you know how embarrassing that is for me? How am I supposed to explain that to my teammates when I don’t even know myself why you would do that?" He huffed.

 

"You need to grow up. It was a good goal. I was just cheering to show that it was a good job."

 

"I need to grow up? Everything you do is something to go against me." Elias said. "You seriously don’t see the issue here?" He asked when you remained quiet and shook his head. "Unbelievable." He muttered before leaving your room but not without slamming the door behind him.

 

You sat there, staring at the door Elias had just gone through, thinking about your conversation. You felt bad about it. You hated arguing with him. Maybe he was right though. Maybe you do find ways to go against him, even if it’s unintentionally. You thought about going to apologise but knew that Elias needed a moment to cool down so you decided on messaging Astrid.

 

 **Y/** **N** : you wanna go shopping?

 **Y/N** : I need to take my mind off this Sweet Pea thing

 

And Elias you wanted to add but decided to leave that detail out. It wasn’t long before she answered.

 

 **Astrid** : Of course, girl! I’m omw 😚

 

You stepped out of your front door just as Astrid was pulling up. She grinned from the drivers seat quoting the famous Mean Girls quote and you couldn’t help but laugh. "So, he still hasn’t replied?" She asked once you got into the passenger seat. You shook your head looking at the lack of red bubble on the Instagram app icon. "Well, his loss." Astrid shrugged, reaching over to the aux cable and turning the music up.

 

-

 

It was probably your fifth shop you were in when your phone buzzed signalling a notification. You opened it seeing that Sweet Pea had finally answered. You bit your lip, hovering over the unopened message as you tried to gain some composure.

 

 **sweetpea** : Hey???

 

He probably didn’t know who it was, you thought. Looking up, you saw something that would be perfect. You went a bought it and went off to find Astrid.

 

-

 

Back at home you got changed into your new purchase and took a selfie, sending it to Sweet Pea.

 

 **yourusername** : you were right, blue is my colour 💙😝

 

Locking your phone, waiting for a reply, you heard the low humming of music coming from Elias's room. You got up and knocked on the door, opening it when you heard a mumbled 'come in'. You stood there watching him bob his head to music as he scribbled something down in his notebook. "I’m sorry, okay." You spoke up knowing that Eli wasn’t going to. "You were right. It was wrong of me to cheer for the other team. I didn’t see the big deal of it but it clearly was a big deal to you. Again, I’m sorry, Eli."

 

"Whatever, Y/N." He sighs out of exasperation, tired of the situation, tired of the arguments you both have. You probably shouldn’t leave it at that but you do. Neither of you really spoke about the arguments or your feelings and that’s probably why you’re like how you are because you don’t communicate.

 

You dipped your head into a brief nod before shutting the door behind you. As you left the room your phone buzzed letting you know you’ve got a notification, a dm on Instagram. You couldn’t fight the grin that was creeping on your lips.

 

 **sweetpea** : What can I say? I know when someone can pull off a colour 😉


	3. Playing With Fire

The slamming of your locker made you jump slightly. You looked up from putting your books in your bag and saw Astrid standing there wearing an unreadable expression. You went over the day to see if you’ve forgotten something important only to come up empty. "You didn’t tell me this guy you met is a hockey player let alone plays for Riverdale." Astrid hissed, not wanting anyone to listen in on your conversation. After all, she was talking about your school’s rivals, it was risky.

 

You shrugged putting your bag on before realising that you didn’t tell her. "How did you find out anyway?" You asked and she gave you a look as if it was obvious.

 

"I looked at his insta after you followed him. Had to know who my bestie is talking to." Astrid told you as the two of you started walking to class. "Imagine my surprise when I see that he not only plays hockey but for the Riverdale Leafs."

 

"I don’t see the big deal here."

 

"Of course you don’t. I don’t either but Elias? Elias eats, sleeps, and breathes hockey. It’s a big deal if you start dating one of his rivals." She said, holding the door out to you. "I’m just saying, you’re playing with fire here. Be careful."

 

You nodded and was about to answer when you phone buzzed. You looked at it and groaned.

 

 **Dad** : come straight home after school. We’ve got that dinner and it’s really important

 

You didn’t want to go to the dinner that your family was hosting. To you there was no point in going. They wouldn’t notice your presence or lack there of if you didn’t go but you had to, show a strong family front or whatever the reasoning was.

 

—

 

The dinner was as insufferable as you imagined it to be. Having to listen to your dad drone on about hockey and how great Elias is isn’t at the top of your list of topics you enjoy talking about at dinner. You were used it by now, that’s why you hated it because you know what will happen.

 

"I know it’s only just started but I really think this seasons going to be a good one." Your dad said.

 

"We lost the first game." Elias pointed out. You looked over to him and noticed that he didn’t look like he was enjoying himself. It didn’t occur to you that maybe he too hated when your dad talks and boasts about hockey.

 

"It’s not about winning or losing." Lie, you thought. "It’s about how you played and you played really well."

 

"Y/N got into the talent show final." Elias said, changing the subject. His mom wore a huge grin at this revelation. It seemed she was the only one interested in your extra curriculars, your dad sure as hell don’t.

 

"That’s amazing, sweetie." She cooed.

 

"Thanks. Hopefully, if all goes well I could get a scholarship out of it." You told her, a small smile forming. This was a big deal and you were excited for it but as quickly as the smile formed it quickly fell when your dad started talking again.

 

"This year’s a big year for you Eli. You’re going to have recruiters coming to more of your games, NHL ones too." And he continued talking but you drowned him out. You pushed your plate back and got up from the table, mumbling you needed air.

 

The cold September chill hit you as you went onto the porch and sat on the swing. You could finally breathe again. You swung on the swing and unlocked your phone seeing you had a message from Sweet Pea.

 

 **sweetpea** : Hey

 

 **yourusername** : please save me 😫

 **yourusername** : I’m at dinner with my parents

 **yourusername** : send help!

 

You locked your phone once you heard the door open and shut behind you. They sat next to you and you saw that it was Elias. You were surprised that anyone came outside to see if you were okay let alone it being Elias. "You okay?" He asked, following your line of sight and watched as the sun set over the neighbourhood.

 

"I’m used to it." You shrugged, bringing up your knees so your chin was leaning on them.

 

"You shouldn’t have to be. This talent show is also a huge thing. It shouldn’t have to overshadowed by my hockey." He said, sounding almost angry.

 

"You’re the son he wished he had." You sighed. "I’m not mad at you by the way. It is what it is. I know we may not see eye to eye but I’m happy for you in fact. This hockey thing is huge for you, Eli. You may make it into the freaking NHL. It’s huge."

 

"Thanks, Y/N. It means a lot you saying this." Elias said, giving you a side hug. "I should probably get back. I think we’ve only touched the surface about hockey talk tonight."

 

You said goodbye and sighed, leaning back onto the porch swing. You wanted out of these stuffy clothes, out of this house and dinner. You wanted to go out and do something you haven’t done before, be a teenager. Almost as if your prayers have been answered your phone buzzed signalling a new notification. It was Sweet Pea.

 

 **sweetpea** : I’ll come and meet you

 **sweetpea** : let me know when and where and I’ll be there

 

You bit your lip, looking at his messages. He seemed genuine like he actually wanted to come and meet you. You looked over your shoulder and into the dining room where everyone was still eating and talking. They wouldn’t miss you. As for Elias, he wouldn’t find out. It’s a one time thing.

 

 **yourusername** : now? And meet me at the town square by Leo's

 

After you sent him that you switched to your messaging app to send Elias a text.

 

 **Y/** **N** : I’m going out. Cover for me pleaseeee

 

You put your phone away and snuck back into your house to grab a jacket before going to the garage and getting your bike. It was a quick ride to the town square, one you enjoyed going on especially during the summer. This was probably your last one while it was still light out so you enjoyed it while you could.

 

Letting your bike fall to the floor, you sat on the bench and waited for Sweet Pea to arrive. It didn’t take long for a pair of hands to cover your eyes and the person to whisper in your ear. You knew immediately who it was and pushed his hands away giggling. "So what did you want to do? Or did you just want to sit here and talk because we can do that too if you want?" Sweet Pea asked and it made your heart swell. He was came all the way from Riverdale and is willing to just sit and talk with you.

 

"I wanna do something I’ve never done before." You grinned. Sweet Pea gave you an inquisitive look, wanting to know what you had in mind. You got up off the bench and picked up your bike, nodding for Sweet Pea to follow you.

 

You walked side by side with Sweet Pea as you took a stroll through town, going from the centre where all of the shops were to the more suburbia area. Trees lined the roads sporting their autumnal colours, people were coming home after their shifts; this is what you liked about living in your small town. The peacefulness, the calm. It was your escape from your life at home. "It’s nice here." Sweet Pea said, saying his thoughts aloud.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeah. I mean, it’s no Riverdale." He teased.

 

"What is there to do in Riverdale again?" You asked.

 

"Lots of things. You can go to the river, to the drive-in, to Pop's-"

 

"What the hell is a Pop's?" You said, interrupting Sweet Pea’s list of 'many' things to do in his hometown.

 

"It’s only a diner that serves the worlds best burgers and milkshakes." He was excited to talk to you about one of his favourite places to go. It was filled with memories of going there after every hockey game and practice with the team. Sweet Pea wanted to take you there one day. He didn’t say anything though, not knowing if it was that kind of relationship yet even though he drove to another town just to keep you company.

 

"How do you know that Pop's does the worlds best milkshakes if you haven’t tried Leo's?" You asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"I guess we’ll have to try both and see." Sweet Pea grinned. Your lips tugged into a smile matching his at thought of him wanting to see you again. Maybe he was just saying it, that was an option, but you preferred to think positively, that maybe he did want to see you again.

 

"I guess we will." You said, your gaze lingering on him before you realised you had arrived at your destination. "We’re here."

 

"Is this your house?" Sweet Pea asked, taking in the grand house. You shook your head, opening the back gate and going to the backyard. "Then who’s is it?" He whisper shouted after you, following you into this strangers garden.

 

You let your bike fall to the floor and went over to the doors that led to the indoor pool. Sweet Pea stood next to you, looking around to see if anyone was there. "I know the owners." You told him, trying to hold back a giggle. The door opened and you walked inside, glancing behind you to Sweet Pea and sent him a smile. "Can you honestly say you’ve done something like this before?"

 

"No I cannot." Satisfied with his answer you shimmied out of your clothes before slipping into the pool. You started moving your arms so you were floating, giving Sweet Pea a raised eyebrow paired with a grin as if you were challenging him to join you in the pool. It didn’t take long for the six foot something boy to slip in and swim over to you.

 

The two of you were swimming about, splashing each other and just having fun without a care in the world. You were being teenagers. When you started getting tired you swam to the edge of the pool and pulled yourself up so you were sitting with your legs still in the water. Sweet Pea joined you and you just sat there in silence, apart from the quiet whirring of a motor for the pool.

 

"So, you wanna tell me what I needed to save you from." Sweet Pea started, breaking the silence after a few minutes. He’s been wanting to ask you about it since he agreed to meet you but when he saw that you were excited to do something new, something that doesn’t involve talking about your parents, he decided against asking you and opted to wait until you were ready.

 

You took a breath, not particularly wanting to talk about it but knew you had to provide some explanation to Sweet Pea. It was the least you could do. "It’s the same old, same old with my dad." You told him, taking a moment before continuing. "Elias is the son he’s always wanted. All he cares about is hockey and what Elias is doing. He doesn’t care about me, about the fact I’m in my schools talent show. The whole dinner today was just him talking about how great Elias is doing. I had to get out of there." Sweet Pea wrapped an arm around you, bringing you into a side hug. "Thank you for saving me today."

 

"I’d do it again. Any time you need me, even if it’s just to talk, just let me know and I’ll be there." He told you and you looked up at him, what he said hanging in the air. No one has ever said they will 'be there' for you. Sure, Astrid offers you to stop over when you want but she never said the words 'be there for you'.

 

The silence continued and you found yourself inching closer to each other until there was only a tiny gap between you. You leaned up, your lips capturing his. It was a soft kiss but you found yourself wanting to kiss him again.

 

The slam of the door accompanied by people talking made you and Sweet Pea jump apart. You both shared a panicked look before scrambling out of the pool and out of the door, grabbing your discarded clothes along the way. You put them on haphazardly as you ran over to your bike. Sweet Pea got on while you climbed onto the handlebars.

 

It wasn’t until you were down the street that you bursted out laughing. "I can’t believe that! We almost got caught." You said between laughter and Sweet Pea couldn’t help but join in. It died down once you made it to Sweet Pea’s car. "Thank you for today." You thanked him, jumping off the bike so you were facing him.

 

"Remember, if you ever need me, I’ll be there." Sweet Pea reminded you. You sent each other a smile, a way of saying goodbye, before he got into his car.


End file.
